


Chaste

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [105]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chastity Device, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't like wearing his chastity device.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaste

Castiel squirms a little as he tries to get comfortable in his chastity cage. He’s been wearing it for nearly a week now, and every time he even _thinks_ about getting hard, which is rather often because Dean had fucked him every day and had forced him to watch as he fucked Sam and had put on his favorite porn to make things difficult for him, the unyielding metal of the cage bites the tender flesh of his cock.

 

He bites his lip as he looks up at Dean. “M-Master? May I be released soon?” He asks in his sweetest voice.

 

Dean smiles and pets his hair. “Who has the key, baby?”

 

“You do, Master.”

 

“And who owns your cock?”

 

Castiel hangs his head. “You own my cock, Master.”

 

“And who owns _you,_ Cas?”

 

“You, Master.”

 

“But, sweetie pie, if I own you, your cock, and your key, why would you ask me such a silly question?”

 

Cas whimpers. “Wanna come.”

 

Dean chuckles. “Only good boys get to come, Cas.”

 

Cas rests his chin on Dean’s knee. “I’m sorry, Master.”

 

Dean searches his eyes. “How sorry, baby?”

 

Cas thinks for a moment. “I’m _very_ sorry.”

 

Dean smiles. “Why won’t you show me just how sorry you are by putting on a little show? Go get the big blue vibrator – you know, the one that I got you a few months ago that made you cry because it felt _so_ good it hurt and I wouldn’t let you come afterwards – and fuck yourself with the special tingling lube. If you’re really good, I’ll let you suck me off as a reward.”

 

Cas whimpers. “Yes, Master.” He rises to obey, but Dean tugs him right back down.

 

“Crawl.”

 

Cas lets his eyes flutter closed. “Yes, Master.”


End file.
